A Glitch In The System
by WhatTheFrickCrowley
Summary: Cain swore to love both of them, even when the sacrifice was greater than he expected. But sometimes things don't always work like they're supposed to. Review please! Glitch/Wyatt Cain\Ambrose


It was time for dinner at the Palace and nearly everyone was in attendance. The Queen sat at the head of the table, her husband to her left, the empty seat to her right saved for the most trusted Advisor, who was not present. To the right of the Husband was Jeb, Protectore of Azkeldellia, and to the Right of Advisor was Cain's seat upon the royal table, as Protectore of DorothyGale. Of course the Princesses would sit next, followed by trusted generals of the GUARD.

Cain and Jeb stood awaiting for all to be seated before taking their place upon the table.

Cain noticed that Glitch's seat was empty. Cain wrung his hands that were behind his back, giving no indication of how he felt towards others.

"It seems Ambrose is late, please Protectore Cain, can you-"

"Um, Mom, I don't think that that is the best-"

Cain gritted his teeth. He didn't need D.G. nor anyone else walking on eggshells around him. The queen seemed to understand that the most.

"-Yes my Queen." Cain went off without another word and went to find Ambrose.

As expected, he found Ambrose in what formerly was the Brain Room. Ambrose was there, clean, hair combed and new uniform immaculate.

Ambrose turned around, giving an unfamiliar glance at Cain, making Cain's heart painfully squeeze. There was no glimmer of Glitch, his sweetheart. It was just Ambrose.

"Hello, if I may ask who are you?" Ambrose asked honestly, having no inclination of whom Cain was.

"I am Wyatt Cain, Protectore of DorothyGale. The Queen has requested your presence at the Royal table for dinner."

"Wyatt Cain...ah, yes I have heard of you. It seems you knew the former me...Glitch... quite intimately."

"Yes, I did. I knew you."

"No, no, no. Not me, I'm afraid. I might forever have the zipper, most unfortunate, but I am not Glitch, I am Ambrose."

"I know.-"

"-You were trying to get a different reaction weren't you. You wanted him to answer. Very clever, but you must come to terms that he is gone. I give you my sincerest apologies."

Ambrose gave an apologetic smile as he walked past Cain.

"However," Ambrose paused and turned slowly towards Cain, looking at him as if he was a puzzle to be figured out.

"If you loved him so, why allow him to make the sacrifices he did? I'm sure he didn't do it out of selfishness."

"...He-...I told him that wherever he went, whatever he decided, I would still love him. I told him I would love Ambrose as I love Glitch. I told him it didn't matter as long as he..." Cain paused, his voice cracking and he willed the tears from his eyes. He looked down, refusing to see the analytical brown eyes stare curiously back at him.

Ambrose suddenly looked at him, no longer as a puzzle but as a broken man who lost something obviously quite dear to him. Ambrose felt something quite odd. An overwhelming sense of...something. Something not him.

"As long as he...what?"

Cain took in a deep breath, still eyes facing the floor. "As long as he had no regrets. I would continue to love you both unconditionally. That was my oath."

"But you...don't." Ambrose head went down, in hurt yet understanding. It was a peculiar feeling. Why would he feel hurt? He didn't even know this man apart from what Princess D.G. had told him when he woke. Why would he even care? Yet something, something deep down was caring, so much so, it felt like he would burst.

"I...will. It takes time. Just a few hours ago, I saw my Glitch sleep for the last time, before you woke up. A week before, our last kiss before the surgery. A month before, we were together and the world couldn't rip us apart. And just a summer before we were one of the kingdoms heroes." Cain took a step forward, finally looking Ambrose in the eye, not Glitch. What was the point in letting himself appear strong for Glitch, like he had always done...when there was no more Glitch? Ambrose held his head down, muttering loud enough that only the two of them could hear.

"...In truth, even if both halves of a brain are reunited, the brain could never work the same as it once did. They will forever be separate, synapses never completely continuing its course. There will always be damage. There will be always a...Glitch."

Ambrose looked up and Cain saw the glimmer in his eyes. There in the beautiful brown chocolate orbs, was his Glitch.


End file.
